Jeb's Mother
by angeliquedslover
Summary: This is the untold story of Jeb Hawkes's birth mother.
1. Prologue

A blonde haired woman with brown eyes, walked slowly outside of antique shop inside the small town of collinsport, maine. She carried a baby in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. _these people will make good parents for my child,_ thought the strange woman. She walked past it with the child with her. She saw a passage, that lead through the woods and she then made her way through. She continued walking until she spotted two men wearing hoods.

"Crystal, we have been expecting you. Do you have the child," said the first man. Crystal looked at him with a slight nod, with the look of guilt. The second man took the child from her with a smile.

"We have our leader," yelled the second man. Crystal turned around and heard the screaming of others. A man with brown hair and eyes, who wore old fashioned clothes. He looked at her with a look of uneasiness. Crystal noticed him looking at her and she starred into his eyes. She then instantly turned away, to look at the two hooded men.

"Crystal, have you found the right people for the job of your child's caretaker," asked the first man. Crystal looked at him with a slight smile. She nodded.

"Yes i have. Megan and Phillip Todd, from the antique shop. I know they will take him in and raise him in the months he'll grow in," she replied. The first man dipped his head with approval. He touched the baby's head and the child turned into a ball of light. Crystal felt sadness inside and a tear escaped her eyes. The first man placed the ball of light inside a small box with snakes carved into it. The old fashioned looking man looked at her with sorrow, but made sure the hooded men couldn't see.

"Barnabas, you will take the child to its new caretakers. Crystal if you have something to put in the box with your child, please do it now," the second man had said with the feeling of sadness coming off their leaders mother. Crystal nodded, pulled out a piece of paper with an envelope that had a metal that said: Crystal and Sander Hawkes. She placed it in the box that bore her child. The first man closed the lid and looked at the young mother. He then whispered, "Sander would be so proud of you. Our old leader and your husband would be happy to see his son follow in his own footsteps." The man handed the box over to Barnabas, who continued to look at Crystal as he was handed the task. Barnabas and Crystal walked through the path together. They slowly turned around and the path began to fade. Crystal went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Please take care of my child. Act as if he's yours," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked away with the box that the baby was in. She let out a smile and whispered, "It's the right thing to do. He will be just like his father."


	2. Chapter 1

Crystal walked slowly around the park in the small town of Collinsport, Maine, where she had grew up in. A man with a mustache and gray hair walked up to her. She sighed with a friendly smile. He smiled with a evil crooked smile.

"Nicholas, my old friend. It's been a while. I don't think I've seen you since Sander's funeral," she smiled, as she hugged the man. Nicholas looked up at the sky, then wrapped her arms around her to hug her. He then let go and looked down from starring at the blue scene. He checked his watch and his eyes grew big as he saw what time it was.

"I have got to go. I'm late for my meeting with the Leviathan's," he said. Nicholas waved goodbye and began to walk off into the forest. Crystal rolled her eyes and began to walk the opposite way, towards the antique shop. A little boy with blonde hair walked out of the shop. He didn't notice her and so he ran into her with a bump. He looked up at her with a big friendly, but crooked smile. Crystal say a twinkle in the young boy's light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I got to meet my friend Elizabeth Collins by the cafe," he smiled as he starred up at the older woman "I can't leave her waiting or she'll be mad." He began to walk away from Crystal on the sidewalk down the street. Crystal began to follow him with a look of unsteadiness at the child being alone with no adult. He heard her footsteps and suddenly turned around with another crooked smile.

"Is it okay if I walk with you? A young boy in a small town like this wouldn't probably make it to their destination," she said with her own smile. He nodded and took her left hand inside his own right hand. They began to walk together down the street. She smelled the air and scented food being made. The blonde haired boy looked at her face. After smelling, Crystal looked down at him, making their brown eyes meet. "So are you sure your in a hurry, because i know a place I want to take you to." His blonde hair got messed up, as he shook his small head.

"No I'm not in a hurry, now that I think of it. Let's go to that place. My name's Alexander by the way," he said. Crystal smiled at the boy's name. Her and Alexander looked both ways for passing cars and when they didn't see any they walked across the street as quickly as they could.

"I'm Crystal and its very nice to meet you Alexander," Crystal replied. Alexander nodded and they walked into a small store. They walked over to the clothing isle and Crystal picked up a small cloth with the Letters: A and C; built into it. Alexander looked at it. He let out a look of approval and happiness. He let go of her hand and walked over to another isle. Crystal followed close behind him. Alexander pulled out a dollar out if his pocket and picked up a fake blue flower. He walked over to the counter and purchased the flower. Crystal purchased the cloth and met up with the child. They held hands again and walked out the door. Crystal slowly handed him the cloth. She let go of his hand again and bent down. She tucked part of it into his shirt. "This will help you remember what I did for you and that you always will be my friend." Alexander smiled and handed her the flower. She took it and kissed his cheek. The young boy let out a bigger smile.

"This is my appreciation for you, Crystal. Thank you," Alexander whispered. Crystal stood up and retook his small hand. They walked back across the street to the cafe. They walked inside and a black haired woman walked up to them. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him to him.

"Alexander, who is this? You shouldn't be near her, she's a stranger," growled the woman. The woman looked at Crystal with an angry glare. Crystal felt the hostility in the woman's eyes. "Don't go near this child again." Crystal held back a retort. _This woman has no_ _gradatued_ thought Crystal. Alexander pushed the woman's arm away from him and walked over to Crystal.

"Elizabeth, she was making sure I came here safely. She didn't want anything bad happen to me," Alexander confirmed with a slight growl. Elizabeth looked at Crystal with a bit of apology and thankful in her light tanned face. Alexander gave Crystal a hug and walked out of the cafe with Elizabeth following behind.


	3. Chapter 2

two days have passes and Crystal walked down the street, to an alleyway. She looked around and pushed the wall of the space and a door opened up. She stepped in and walked through a passageway to a large open way. She went over to a bed and laid down onto it. The blue flower sat on a dresser. She grabbed it and looked at it with a smile. A shadow appeared and a man showed up.

"Crystal, my love. Our son is growing and will be a leader soon," whispered the man. Crystal stood up and walked over to the man. She hugged him and began to cry. He wiped the tears from her brown eyes. She then felt him begin to fade. She laid back down and began to drift off into sleep.

Crystal walked past the antique shop and a boy walked out of shop. He kind of looked like Alexander and he ran into her. He looked up at her with the same crooked smile as Alexander.

"Hi Crystal," said the boy. Crystal looked at him with a smile. She starred at his brown eyes. The Woman who owned the shop walked out of the shop and stopped to look at them. _Megan,_ thought Crystal. Megan took the boys arm an pulled him back to her. Crystal looked at Megan, who looked at her with uncertainty.

"Who are you," asked Megan. Crystal starred at Megan. The boy pulled Crystals arm and led her up the stair's, to his room. Crystal smiled and looked around the room. A metal that said: Crystal and Sander Hawkes; on it sat on the dresser. She picked it up and ran her hand through the small shining item. The boy grabbed the metal from her and placed it back on his dresser. He pulled out a cloth and handed it to her. She let out a smile and looked at the child.

"Alexander," whispered Crystal. The boy looked up at her with a smile. He hugged her with a tear in his left brown eye. Crystal smiled and hugged him back with love for the young boy. He let go of her and wiped the tear from his eye.

"It's Michael now, but yeah. Its been a while, so I went out looking for you, but then I bumped into you instead," he explained. Crystal too stopped hugging him. She pulled his head up and starred into his eyes. A tear escaped his eye again and Crystal wiped it away. She pulled his bangs out of his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Crystal stepped out of her hidden home and walked over to the street, after closing the entrance. She felt a cold hand cover her mouth and bag was pulled onto her head. She then was pulled into a car. The car began to start and drive off to a small building outside of the town.

"Grab her," ordered a man. Crystal began to shake and a person grabbed her. She was lifted over one of her kidnappers should. She then let out a very loud screech, but the man paid no attention. Crystal stopped struggling, knowing they wouldn't give up. "Too that chair in the other room. I need to ask her questions." The person nodded and took her into the other room. The bag was lifted off her head and she noticed Barnabas standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal," Barnabas whispered. He then walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the small room. She pulled her head back with a long sigh. A man walked into the room. Crystal realized the man was the husband of Megan, who's name was Phillip. Philip walked closer to the Crystal. Crystal began to relax and she pulled her head up. Philip sat in the chair in front of the young blonde woman. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Are you Michael's real mother," asked Phillip. Crystal didn't make eye contact with him, so instead she looked past him at the blank wall. He continued to stare at her. "Are you Michael's mother, Crystal Hawkes?" Crystal ignored him the second time and continued to stare at the wall. Phillip let out an angry frown and grabbed her shoulders. He began to shake her. "Again, Are you Crystal Hawkes, Michael's birth mother?" Crystal finally knew she couldn't ignore him any longer. He then stopped shaking her.

"Yes I'm Crystal Hawkes. Yes I am his birth mother. I am...I am...I am the boys birth mother," she yelled as hot tears fell from her eyes. Phillip sighed and looked at the now sad and angry woman. "He's me and Sander Hawkes, the former leader of the Leviathan's son. He is my baby. He's my child and I miss him more than anything in the world." Philip stared at the grieving blonde haired young mother.

"You should let him know. He has to know who his real mother is. Go to the shop and tell him. That's all I ask of you." pleaded Philip. Crystal nodded and wiped the tears from her brown eyes.

Crystal walked up to the door of the collinsport antique store and sighed. Megan walked down the stairs. She noticed Crystal and made her way slowly over to her.

"I must talk to Michael," Said Crystal. Crystal walked towards the stairs Megan looked at her and blocked the other woman's way from getting up the stairs. Crystal pushed her out of the way and ran up the stairs. She walked over to Michaels door, which was shut. She let out a long sigh.


	5. Chapter 4

Crystal knocked on the door to Michael's room and it slowly opened up. Michael stood inside the room, by the door. Crystal walked into the room and locked the door, so Megan couldn't get in. Michael sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"MichaelI'm your real mother. My full name is Crystal Hawkes and your father's name is Sander Hawkes," blurted Crystal. Crystal walked over to the dresser and pulled the metal off. She handed it to him and he stared at it for a while. Michael looked up at her. Crystal put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him over to a mirror across the room. Michael looked at their reflection. Crystal looked straight at the mirror. Michael began to feel tears form in his eyes. He hugged Crystal and buried his head in her pink dress.

"I love you. Mom," whispered Michael. Crystal let out a smile and hugged him back. The door unlocked and Megan jumped at Crystal with anger. Crystal fell to the floor and she felt Megan's weight on top of her. She was pinned to the ground. Michael screamed and jumped onto his caretaker's back. He pulled her off his birth mother. Michael got off her back and saw that Crystals eyes were closed. He ran to her and lifted up her head with both his arms. Crystal slightly opened her eyes.

"I love you too, my son," she whispered. Crystal eyes suddenly closed completely and Michael put his forehead on his mother's. Megan watched the mother and son with sorrow. Crystal began to move and she was picked up by Megan. Megan dragged her to Michael's bed and walked out the door. Michael climbed onto the bed next to his mother and buried his face in her breasts. "It's okay Michael. I'm alright and I really do love you. I'm so sorry." Michael pulled his head up and shook his head.

"You had a good reason to. My father was the former leader of the Leviathan's and I'm the next one in line. You can't change someone's destiny," Michael cried. Crystal opened her eyes and put her arm around her son. She kissed his check and he couldn't help, but let out a smile. They looked at each other and felt the new family love for each other. Crystal Nuzzled her child with her head. She then kissed the top of his head. Michael let out a yawn and began to close his eyes as sleep formed around him. His new found mother too yawned with tiredness and closed her eyes The two then suddenly fell asleep with a smile of love.


	6. Chapter 5

Crystal woke up the next day with her son still sleeping next to him. She shook him, making him wake up. Michael sat up and walked over to the door. He looked back at his mother, who stood up. Crystal touched his head and they walked down the stairs together. Elizabeth with a young boy stood down the stairs talking with Megan and Philip. Elizabeth looked up at Crystal.

"Megan, why is she in the house with Michael," asked Elizabeth. Megan looked over at Crystal and turned to look at Elizabeth. Barnabas came out of the corner and looked up at Crystal. Crystal and Michael walked over to Megan. Barnabas looked at Michael and his mother standing next to each other. The boy next to Elizabeth looked over at them with confusion.

"This is Crystal Hawkes. She is the wife of Sander Hawkes, who is the former leader of the Leviathan's and she is the mother of birth mother of Michael," Replied Megan. Barnabas looked over at Crystal with a smile and a nod of approval.


End file.
